I never would've thought
by LostDiaster
Summary: Due to unfortunate circumstances, Chloe and Nathaniel are paired together for an important school project. After learning a bit too much information about eachers pasts, they get a little too comfortable with each. Chloe never would've thought her life would turn out like this but either did Nathaniel...
1. School Project

Hello, this is a Miraculous Ladybug FanFiction but will about Chloe and Nathaniel. Also before anyone is all 'you just ship Chloe with Nathaniel just for the sake of shipping her with a guy.' That is not true, I ship ChloNath because of the whole opposites thing this show has going. Think about it, Adrien has the whole well mannered, respected, in the spot light thing going, while Chat Noir has the says whatever is on his mind and let's Ladybug take the spot light thing. Marinette on the other hand is the clumsy and usually can't think rationally about anything, Ladybug is well balanced and a problem solver. Also there's the yig-yag thing with the power of creation and power of destruction, also the fact Adrien has the power of destruction and bad luck and has light blonde hair with a white jacket and Marinette, power of creation and good luck wears a blackish/brown jacket and has dark hair.

Ok I went a bit of topic but I just needed to show you that this show really goes have the opposites thing, now for the Chloe and Nathaniel opposites point proving, now Chloe blonde hair and Nathaniel red hair. In today's society I've noticed that in most cases blondes are "praised" for their hair colour especially if it's natural (although I've had my doubts about Chloe being a natural blonde, because if you look closely her eyebrow colour is much closer to brown then blonde but anyway.) Unlike red heads, who are, from what I've seen, usually made fun of because of their hair colour.

Nathaniel is the shy artist boy, who creates things instead of buying them. Chloe is the obnoxious rich girl who buys thing instead of creating them. I AM JUST SAYING!

Ok rant over, probably won't have to do anymore of those for awhile. On with the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **School Project.**

Miss Bustier walked in the class room a little late for the last class of the day, she had forgoten the piece of paper that and the pairs for the next project.

"Sorry class, I had forgotten something. Now for the next few lessons and for your homework, you must do a poster about the effect you think Ladybug and Chat Noir has had on the city of Paris, you need to work in pairs, that I have chosen." The teacher hears some of the class groan at the last part, but chosses to ignore it.

"Ok, so the pairs for this VERY important project are;

Ayla and Nino.

Ivan and Myelne.

Kim and Max.

Juleka and Rose.

Sarbrina and Alix, ummm who's left, oh right, Marinette and Ch- nope that will end badly, Marinette and Adrien. Ok everyone go to your pairs, Chloe come down here." Miss Bustier finished her sentence hearing not to may complaints.

"Miss, why does Marinette get to be paired with Adrien? Why can't I be?" Chloe said grumpily.

"We both know what happened the last time I paired you with Adiren." Miss Bustier sighed, while Chloe rolled her eyes."

"Come on, it wasn't even that big of a explosi.." Chloe was cut off by Miss Bustier.

"No Chloe, maybe if you earn my trust back... I was going to pair you with Lila but she's gone back on a last minute vacation to Italy, so I gues..." This time Miss Bustier was cut off.

"Excuse me mu..Miss but you didn't give me a pair?" The quiet red head said, looking up to the teacher.

"Right, I'm sorry Nathaniel, you were... umm sick, I think, the day I was writing out the pairs."Miss Bustier stopped as she looked at Chloe, who was now on her phone. She sighed before saying...

"Look, I know it's not ideal, but this is a important grade, so I'm sorry but Nathaniel I'm pairing you with Chloe." She watched as Nathaniel's face turn to disgust and Chloe almost drop her phone.

"Your kidding right?" Nathaniel asked, almost glaring at Miss Bustier.

"Yeah, you have to be kidding." Chloe chimed in.

"Unfortunately, no, I'm not, however I know about your...friendship issues and you will get extra points if you do this without complaint."

One argument later...

"Fine, I'll be Chloe's damn partner, only if she ACTUALITY puts in effort and doesn't make me go over to her house, were she will just brag about how expensive everything is."

"FINE!" Chloe huffed, as the bell went, signaling the end of the school day.

* * *

Everyone had had poured out of the class room and gathered around the steps out front of the school. Nathaniel waited at the teachers parking lot like he usually did, but on this day a blonde had walked up to him.

"Oi, are we gonna go study or not?" Chloe rudely asked.

"Gezz, no need to be rude, we will but I need to go home and get something first." Nathaniel said, taking out his phone.

"What could be so important that you have to make me wait?" Chloe again rudely asked.

"You know what, I'm just gonna walk home." Nathaniel said, texting his mum, to let her know.

"Excuse me, but you don't get to walk away from me like that... Hey! Stop!" Chloe yelled. Running, surprisingly, after Nathaniel.

* * *

"How far away do you live? It feels like we've been walking forever." Chloe complained. While scrolling through instagram.

"Well you didn't have to follow me." Nathaniel rolling his eyes.

"I couldn't let you get away with walking away from me like that."

"All well, doesn't matter now, we're here." Nathaniel said, opening a large gate. Chloe looked up from her phone, only to see a large modern house. It had a beautiful garden, a second story and even a front door that looked like it had a form of electronic security.

"Nice one, but seriously how much further?" Chloe said, unconvinced that Nathaniel was telling the truth.

"This is my house Chloe, I know you presumed I lived in a ditch but I don't." Nathaniel huffed as he turned the key opening the front door. While Chloe ran to catch up, she had her mouth slightly open at the fact he wasn't lying.

* * *

"Who lives here with you?" Chloe asked, as she and Nathaniel walked through the living room, that she hated to admit, was pretty nice.

"With my mum and two sisters."

"You have sisters?" Chloe asked surprised by the new information.

"He sure does." A female voice room the other side of the room. Both teens turned around to see a 17 year old, with really long light brown hair enter the room.

"You're already home?" Nathaniel questioned.

"Yup and mum's gone to pick up Carol from pre-school, should be home soon, but who's this?"

"I'm Chloe, I'm in Nathaniel's class." Chloe answered.

"Chloe? That sounds familiar...Wait isn't this one you called a bi*ch?"

"Ugghh...thanks Jena, you just made my situation a hundred times worse, she'll be complaining about that for the next month." Nathaniel sighed.

"Hello? I'm right here." Chloe said angrily.

"If you dont like her, why is she here?" Jena asked.

"We got paired together for a project and when I said I needed to go home before studying, she decided to follow me."

"Damn, mum can be cruel." Jena said, laughing. Chloe looked up at Jena confused.

"I know I can." A woman said laughing. Chloe looked up at the woman holding a small brunette girl, she stepped into the natural light of the living room, only to reveal, Miss Bustier.

"MISS BUSTIER!" Chloe yelled.

"It's just Caline here, Chloe."

"Hold up, hold up, hold up, so you are telling me that in the span of 2 hours, I've been pair with Nathaniel, found out he doesn't actually live in a ditch, Nathaniel has two sisters and the teacher I see EVERYDAY is his MOTHER!" Chloe was close to fainting at this point.

"Pretty much." Both the red heads in the room say.

"I think I need to sit down." Chloe said, holding her head in pain.

"Well you already know where I live and after the walk home I'm tired, so we'll just study in my room, if that ok with you?" Nathaniel suggested.

"Yes, yes, let's just go before I faint." Chloe said, following Nathaniel.

* * *

Chloe follows Nathaniel up stairs, he walks to the end of the hallway before opening a brown door. Chloe watches Nathaniel enter and follows behind, her eyes register the room. It had a huge window letting in a lot of natural light, the room had a theme of red, purple and black and an arch way lead to a very small walk in wardrobe. You would think Chloe would be taken back by the bulky wooden furniture, covered in paint splatteres and the smell of pencil shavings but no, Chloe was to mesmerised by the walls to notice anything. She looked around the room, wide eyed, she couldn't find a single spot where there wasn't a drawing or painting, she could barely tell what colour the walls had originally been, there was pictures of everything she could imagine, but even with all the artwork, one wall caught her eye more than the others. It was one of the biggest walls in the room, that didn't have a window, she recognised a lot of people on the wall, heaps of pictures on white paper of her classmates, what she now new were his sisters, himself, his mother, some people she didn't recognise, however she was curious in the middle of the cluttered drawings, painted directly on the wall was a man. He had lime green eyes, light brown hair that went down to his shoulders and a sly smile, showing a cheeky personality. By the time she finished admiring the walls or as she would say finished 'critiquing' the walls, she had a question.

"Hey Nathaniel, who's that? He looks like he's important to you." Chloe asked, sounding more curious about his life than she would've liked.

"Him? He's my dad." Nathaniel said, taking off his shoes and putting them back in the wardrobe.

"Where is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before. You said you live with your sisters and mum, but not your dad." Chloe said, even surprising herself that she remembered this information.

"Right, uhh... he dead." Nathaniel said with a little sadness in his voice.

"Oh...ummm how long has he been gone?" Chloe said, not realising this might be rude.

"Uhhh...probably a few years, it's happened the last year of elementary school, when I was still 'Mr Popular'." Nathaniel said trying to change the subject.

"Mr Popular? You were popular in elementary school?" Chloe said now even more confused.

"Yeah, I guess so, I was one of the richest kids there, I didn't have bangs covering my face and I was more confident."

"Then how did you become shy artist nerd?" Chloe's eyebrow raised, telling Nathaniel, even if she denied it, she was genuinely curious.

"Well, I was considered what you might called a brat. I didn't care really care about other people's feelings, other than mine and my closets friends. I guess I liked the attention, or thought I did, but I needed to keep up my 'reputation' so my hidden talent as an artist often stayed in the confines of my room. But when he uhh... passed that summer, I kinda fell into a state of 'depression' sort speak, I didn't care about much and the only way I could get my emotions out was through my art. My hair grew out and I didn't really talk to anyone. Boom the Nathaniel you see today." Nathaniel laughed, witch could only be presumed as a fake one. Chloe stared at Nathaniel, seeing him in a almost new light, she had always thought he just lacked confidence, she never wouldve dreamed there was a story behind it, in her thoughts she had stareing to long and Nathaniel noticed.

"Did you need something?" Nathaniel asked in a teasing but relaxed tone.

"Huh, what? Wait nope, lets getting going, I don't have all day, I'm a very important person." Chloe said rushing to get the notes out of her bag. While Nathaniel looked at her dumbfounded.

"Ok then." He said, getting the chair from his art station and putting next to his desk, ready for Chloe to sit on."Let's get going."

* * *

Sorry for the ramble at the start but I kinda wanted to point that out, this is obviously a CloNath or Nathclo FanFiction but if this does well I might write another story about what happened with Marinette and Adrien while the content of this story is happening, but that a maybe. So till next time.


	2. Loving Letter

I have nothing really to say besides sorry for the wait I haven't had much time to sit down and write lately. On with the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Loving Letter.**

Nathaniel had been studying for about two hours, Chloe had given up about an hour ago and took to snapchat instead. She locked her phone looking up, her eyes landed on Nathaniel for a second before trailing off to the picture on the drawing desk next to her. It was the class photos, each of them had a hand drawn counter part. The detail on the drawings made it look like the photo it's self, everyone eyes were drawn so carefully, it felt as if they were looking at you.

"Do you want something to drink, eat?" Nathaniel suddenly asked.

"Just some water." Chloe replied. As Nathaniel stood up walking to the door.

"You're coming with me. I wouldn't want to muck up your water, knowing me I'll probably do something ridiculous like give you tap water instead of bottled."

"Very funny." Chloe rolled her eyes as she made her way to the door.

* * *

They walk down stairs to find Miss Bustier, trying to go between cooking and calm down Nathaniel crying sister.

"What happened this time?" Nathaniel sighed.

"Oh nothing much, beside the fact she accidentally just ripped her favourite blanket." Miss Bustier said, making funny faces at Carol while chopping vegetables.

"Do you need me to take care of it while you cook?" Nathaniel asked.

"Just try to stop her crying I'll take care of the rest."

"Ok," Nathaniel repiled to his mother, " Chloe, there's water in the fridge, I've got to do this." Nathaniel sighed.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

"Shhh shhh, come on Carol it's ok I'll ask a friend to fix it, shh." Nathaniel soothed. As his sister calmed from wailing to a whimper.

"Bu-t w-hat if if t-he-y can't" Carol said tearing up again.

"Of course she will be able to, its only a little rip." Nathaniel smiled.

"Y-ou sure?" Ask the little girl sniffing her nose.

"Of course."

"When w-ill she fix it?" Carol said her month forming into a smile.

"I'll ask her on Monday, okay?"

"You sure got her calm down quick." Chloe said, as she walked up to them.

"I've always been her favourite sibling." Nathaniel said, winking at his sister and standing up. Pouring himself a glass of orange juice, as he finished his sentence.

"Oh that's bullsh*t, I've always been the better one." Jena yelled from the little room of the side of the hall.

"Keep telling yourself that." Nathaniel immediately yelled back.

"And come get your washing, I need to do another load." Jena yelled as Nathaniel headed to the door where the voice was coming from.

"Hey Chloe, can you take up my drink with you, I'll meet you up there?" Nathaniel asked.

Chloe nodded, picking up the drinks and headed up stairs. Only catching a glimpse of Nathaniel's hair in what she presumed was called a 'laundry room'.

* * *

Chloe had made her way up stairs, sitting Nathaniel's glass on the edge of his drawing desk, before sitting back down on her chair, she had been scrolling through a article on makeup tips when she heard Nathaniel bust through the door. He had a small tower of clothes in his hands, that looked like they were about to fall, he rushed into his room, passing both his desks. A few drawings flew under the desk as Nathaniel rushed past in a hurry. He ran to his bed, dumping the clothes on it, before catching his breath.

"Why did she give me so many clothes at once? Probably my comment earlier, me and my big mouth." Nathaniel said, clearly a little annoyed. Chloe rolled her eyes, as she saw Nathaniel get down on his hands and knees to crawl under the desk to pick up his drawings. She looked back down at her phone, before hearing a loud thud and a slight groun of pain.

"Ahh, that's so cold!" Nathaniel yelled. Chloe look up again, this time seeing a drenched Nathaniel and a glass on the floor, it took her a minute to release what had happen. 'He must've hit his head on the desk, knocking the drink.' She thought.

"Well this is inconvenient." Nathaniel huffed, as he put the now empty glass back on his desk.

"You should probably head home, its getting late." Nathaniel said, as he picked up some fresh clothes from the pile on his bed. "I'm in need of a shower, can you see yourself out?"

"Yeah sure, I just need to collect my books."

"Uhh, yeah ok, I'll see you on Monday probably." Nathaniel said heading toward the bathroom.

* * *

(Nathaniel point of view)

I turn on the shower, not planning on taking long, I think about how Chloe of all people knew more about my home life than the rest of the class. It freaked me out, of course I've always disliked Chloe for her rude behaviour and snobbishness, but today she had done multiple things that he had asked without complaint. Now that was definitely something new, almost nonexistent.

I continued my thoughts and before I knew it, I had finished washing my hair and had stepped out of the shower.

* * *

(Chloe's point of view, the same point in time of Nathaniel's shower.)

I heard Nathaniel turn on his shower as I pick up my books. I've had a ruff day today, not that anyone can know why, even if they cared anyway. I was about to walk out the door when I realised I was missing one of my textbooks, I scan the room quickly, not able to see it. I move a few things on the desk trying to find it, suddenly remembering I had throw it on the bed before going to get water, I walk over there moving the clothes. I find the book and stretch across the bed to grab it, I move back after grabbing it, accidentally kicking over a small cardboard box. I turn around and see close to 20, what looked like letters, scattered across the floor.

"Damn it." Chloe swore, bending down to pick up the letters, however something stopped her. Normally she wouldn't snoop on things, if she had no motive, but something... something about these letters caught her attention, she picked up one that was a little more worn than the rest and had a red string around the open envelope and began to read.

 _"Dear Nathaniel,_

 _It's your dear old father again, I know you've never really enjoyed me writing to you, prefer the new day technology, but I've had terrible reception here recently. I've written with bad news, your mama has most likely told you about how I've been feeling rather ill lately._ _I've had to continue travelling for work, causeing us to send even less time together, but I'm afraid that limited time will become even more so._

 _Your mama finally convinced me to see a doctor over here in Australia, even with the extra expense, but the news is not good. I've been putting it off but I'm sorry to say I've been diagnosed with lung cancer, it's really quite bad and I'm even more afraid to say that I can not travel back to France for quite awhile, or at least not until my health has improved._

 _Im so very sorry my boy, I've never given you enough attention and now I can not easily fix my mistakes, there's a high chance I may slip into a coma before you can make it here to see me in person. With that in mind and my body getting weaker by the day, I've decided to make sure you know how much I truly love you as a son._

 _I've always know you believed that you were the unloved middle child but that's just not true my darling boy, you've always had your flaws but they were forever out weighted by your perfections. You've always believed you had to hide your incredible talent of art, but you don't need to hide it, if you enjoy you have to make a passion out of it, your life wasn't brought into this world to please others but to please yourself with your own personal experiences. You are truly amazing and I know you know it, I've always wished the best for you, always wished on the evening stars that you will live your life to the fullest and always hoped you find the love I did in your mother, siblings, you and my work._

 _I love you my favourite beautiful boy and hope to see you soon._

 _Love, your father."_

Chloe finished reading as her eyes threatenedtears, for the first time in what felt like years. It was something she would never regret reading and something she would want to forget forever. She took a deep breath, the tears in her eyes disappeared.

"What do you think your doing?" She heard a voice slightly yell as she felt the letter being ripped out of her hands. Opening her eyes she sees Nathaniel.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Ok sorry if this chapter isn't well edited, punctuation wise, I've never been the best with it. I'll probably start writing the next chapter as soon as possible but who knows when it will actually be published, anyway... Till next time.


	3. Honey Sweet Secret

Nothing to say, soooo. On with the story.

* * *

 **Honey Sweet Secret.**

 **Chapter 3**

"What do you think you're doing?" She heard a voice slightly yell as she felt the letter being ripped out of her hands. Opening her eyes she sees Nathaniel.

His bright red hair had been darkened by the water, the bangs covering is face in every day life were pulled back into a small ponytail, he was wearing only a pair of dark grey sweatpants with a red draw string. After a few moments, their eyes finally met. Chloe's filled with what could almost be described as fear, possibly shock. Nathaniel's on the hand were full of anger and slight disappointment. It was if they switched places for a moment, Chloe's resting face of anger, disappointment and disgust were now plastered onto Nathaniel and his shy and timmered nature was almost radiating off Chloe.

"I asked what the hell do you think you're doing, Chloe." Nathaniel said, obviously trying to keep calm.

Chloe cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak, however for once in her life she had nothing to say.

"Nothing to say? Huh? Besides going through my things? Ughhh I'm such an idiot, leaving you in here by yourself and expecting you not to snoop. What were you even looking for? Something to blackmail me? Make sure I didn't tell anyone about the 'Perfect Chloe Bourgeois' didn't enter such a lowly persons home?"

"No, I was... I was just grabbing my textbook and I knocked over the box." Chloe said, wondering what was wrong with her, she never stumbled on her words.

"Yeah? So you just happen to knock over a box, reading the tied up contents of the box as well?" Nathaniel eyes glistening with even more anger.

"Well... no ... I." Chloe said, trying to think of an explanation, as she saw Nathaniel walk towards the door, letter in hand.

"I think it best if you leave, Chloe." Nathaniel said, opening the door.

"No, I didn't..." She was cut off.

"Chloe! Just leave."

"But I wasn't..." Cut off again.

"Chloe. Please leave." Nathaniel said, clearly near his breaking point. Unfortunately for Chloe, she didn't realise this.

"But Nathaniel, I really didn't..."

"CHLOE! F*CKING GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE, IF YOU HAVEN'T F*CKING REALISED!"

Chloe stood there for a moment in shock. Of course she's seen Nathaniel angry before, however this type of angry was different. This type of angry wasn't caused by a little black butterfly, he didn't have purple skin, he didn't have a jagged black mask covering his face and he didn't have a magic pen that could kill her at any moment.

She picked up her bag, that was resting on the ground next to her and swiftly walked past Nathaniel. Thinking she was out of slight she broke in to a run as she reached the stairs, just as she got to the bottom, she heard a door slam shut and a unmistakable male voice yell 'Ugghh'.

* * *

"The nerve of her!" He said aloud, angry as ever.

"She really doesn't know how to mind her own business does she!" Nathaniel said, still talking to himself.

"Nathaniel, why were you swearing and yelling." A older woman said, entering the door way, shocking Nathaniel.

"Sorry mama, Chloe was just being Chloe." Nathaniel said sighing.

"Chloe is always going to be Chloe but you've never been one to yell, what did she do that hit a nerve?"

"She...ughhh... I accidentally spilt my drink on myself and it was getting late anyway so, I ask her to leave and she agreed. I saw her grabbing her stuff and I went to have a shower, when I headed back to my room I expected it to be empty but she was just sitting there on the floor... reading dads letters."

"Oh." Miss Bustier said not really knowing what else to say.

"So I asked her what she thought she was doing and then she tried arguing and denying it, that just... it made me snap. Especially when she still tried arguing when I asked her to leave."

"Well Chloe shouldn't have been looking through your stuff, but she's also had a rough day, being yelled at probably didn't help." She said, sitting down in Nathaniel chair, watching him pick up the rest of the letters.

"What do you mean 'she's had a rough day', she looked fine."

"Chloe's gotten good at hiding her emotions, but she's not as tough as she looks, she told me something today and I really think you should give her a chance to explain and apologise."

"What did she tell you?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think I can tell you, but it's made her pretty upset, haven't you noticed how she was going a lot of things you asked without argument? A very unlike Chloe move?"

"I did but I... I don't know, I guess I just thought she was finally being..." Nathaniel stopped his sentence, not knowing what word he could use to explain.

"It's okay Nathaniel, I'm sure you figure it out but I really think you should hear her out." Miss Bustier said, walking out and closing the door behind her.

Nathaniel thought on his mother's words for about half an hour, having calmed down, he realised it looked as though Chloe was somewhat scared of him. He thought back to his elementary school years, how everyone was always so scared he would ruin their lives, he hated it now days, hated it with a fireiry passion. That's when Nathaniel found himself somewhere he never thought he would be, he was standing out of Chloe's home, voluntarily.

* * *

"Hello... are you a guest here?" A tall man in a suit said.

"Uhh, no." Nathaniel said.

"Then what business do you have?"

"Uhh, I'm in Chloe's class and I have to talk to her about something."

"Name?"

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg."

"Yes, I see. Go on up, top floor." The man said, going back to the desk on the other side of the room.

"Thanks?" Nathaniel said quietly.

* * *

Nathaniel was nervous to say the least. He was going to the room of the only person he's ever truly hated, to apologise. He felt as though he was about to faint as the elevator doors open onto the top floor. Walking past a open door, he heard voices. Soon he realised that those voices belonged to Chloe and Sabrina, and that was Chloe's room.

"Come on Chloe, you can tell me. I would never judge you."

"There's nothing to tell Sabrina." Chloe said rather flatly.

"You've been so sad today, I pay attention, you where dropping hints about wanting to avoid this day all week, I don't even know if you realised it yourself."

"Uggghhh, damn you and your observations."

"I'm your bestie Chloe, I'll notice these things."

"Fine, I'll tell you but your not allowed to tell ANYONE, got that?"

"Of course Chloe."

"Ugh, this so embarrassing...today's... today's her birthday..."

"Who's birthday?"

"My 'mother's' birthday."

"Your mother's?"

"Yeah." Chloe said sadly. A silence fell over then for about minute, before Sabrina broke it.

"Chloe?"

"Mmmh."

"You never talk about her, what happened to her?" Sabrina said nervously. Chloe sighed before saying...

"I'll tell you but this is top secret information, do not and I mean do not tell anyone, okay?"

"Of course."

"I never mention my mother because...my daddy doesn't want me to." Chloe sighed.

"Your dad doesn't want you to?" Sabrina asked when more confused.

"About 16 years ago my daddy was married to who everyone assumes is my mother but she's not. He cheated on her while he was drunk after a fight. It was at a strip club and my mother purposely got pregnant because daddy was so rich, she wanted to use me as a 'trap'. At first daddy didn't believe I was his, and he left her to her own devices, they didn't talk until I was born, well a little bit after. She didn't actually want me and when I didn't work for her trap, she didn't really pay much attention to me and I was very sick because of lack of food and that. One night the neighbors saw her going out and when they heard me still in the house, crying at one in the morning they called the police. She was arrested and they called my daddy because he was on my birth certificate. He heard what had happened and got a DNA test, when it came back positive he took me in immediately. That made daddy's wife really angry and she left him."

"I guess that why he spoils me so much. He feels guilty about leaving me with her for the first few months of my life and is trying to make up for it." Chloe sighed.

"Oh Chloe, I had no idea, your so strong, I wouldn't guessed it, your like a warrior!" Sabrina admired, maybe trying to lighten the mood.

But just outside the door, was Nathaniel, hearing every word that came out of the blondes mouth. He didn't even realise he was eavesdropping until he let out a breath off utter shock. But it was to loud and both the girls heard it. He heard one of them get up and run to the door. Before he could get away, Chloe had flung the door open.

"Nathaniel?" She asked angrily, at the boy who had turned around, obviously trying to make an escape.

"What are you doing here and how much of that did you hear!" Chloe yelled.

"Umm ..all of it..."

* * *

End of Chapter.

I wrote this chapter in a day and I'm proud of it, even with my horrible grammar.

I knew I wanted a interesting backstory for Chloe and her family life, but wanted kinda of an original idea-ish? I don't know if it's original but close enough, I don't think I'll be updating until the end of the week but you never know I might have some time. Till next time.


	4. Chloe's Secret Talent

Ok I shouldn't be writing this because I've got more important thing to do but 'procrastination' so Imma do this instead. Also there's a song in this story and it's not my own song, full credit to Moriah Peters(Don't want to live for me) And last thing, I had to write this quickly, so if there's any spelling or grammar issues, tell me so I can fix them. But kindly please. (I'm a sensitive child.)On with the story.

* * *

 **Chloe's secret talent.**

 **Chapter 4.**

"All of it!?" Chloe yelled.

"Well I'm pretty sure I heard all of it." Nathaniel said looking at his shoes. He waited for a screamed response, maybe even to be hit but it didn't come. He looked up to see Chloe standing there, breathing heavily and her eyes shinning so bright from the welled up tears, the usual dull blue were so vulnerably coloured. It was dead quiet for about a minute, not even Sarbrina dare say a word. Then something happened, Chloe closed her eyes. Causeing Nathaniel to see something he was sure no human had seen before.

A single tear fell from her eye, it ran down her cheek, like the morning rain falls from the leaves. It felt like a decade before the tear had made a slight splash noise as it hit the floor.

"Why are you here?" She said, her voice trying not to tremble.

"W- well I I was I umm caving I mean coming here to umm apologise and I heard umm that..."

"So you came here to apologise and then just happened to over hear my most important secret?" Chloe said, Nathaniel could now feel her angry slowly come up.

"Y-yeah?"

"Breath a word about this to anyone and I'll ruin you and your family Nathaniel, now get out."

"I'm sorry Chloe, I- I guess it was wro.."

"No, you didn't give me a chance to explain so why should I? That's right I shouldn't, so, out!" Chloe fumed.

"But that's the reason I came over so I co..." He was cut off again.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Nathaniel. I'm more serious than I've ever been, if you don't get out of my hotel right now, I'll actually follow through in using daddy's power to forever ruin the name Kultzberg." Chloe was on the verge of tears or a mental breakdown. Causeing Nathaniel to leave, mouthing 'I'm sorry' as the elevator doors closed.

"You two Sarbrina, I want to be alone right now." Closing the door as the girl ran out of the room, with no complaints.

* * *

"Ugh!"

"How could I be that stupid!"

"Ridiculous!" Chloe continued to yell at herself. Wanting to cry forever, she hoped in the shower, turning on the song her butler's wife played to her, before she died.

 _Another day, come and gone_

 _I do what I hate to do_

 _A little right, a little wrong, it's true_

 _Another choice, another fall_

 _I tell myself to stop_

 _But on my own, it's a war and I've lost_

Chloe sang along in tune, no matter how she presented herself, she had her own hidden talents. It's the one thing she never mentioned or bragged about. It would surprise anyone who heard her quite beautiful singing voice. Just like it surprised people when Marinette showed people her work, she was usually a klutz but so steady with a sewing machine. Or the way Adrien could solve almost any physic question you put in front of him, even though most would think he just a pretty face. And then the way Nathaniel could draw to calmly when half the time his hands were shaking from being nervous and shy. Chloe may have the most annoying high pitched voice on the planet but when she has control of it, it's one of the most beautiful things you could hear.

 _Why do I say one thing_

 _And then do the opposite_

 _I don't want to stay this way_

 _Here and now_

 _I surrender all my life_

 _I take this vow_

 _And abandon me tonight_

 _No more going down and up_

 _And down so selfishly_

 _Nore more going up and down_

 _And up, you take the lead_

 _I don't want to live for me_

 _I don't want to live for me_

She finished the coarse. Putting her fifty five dollar shampoo in her hair, getting ready for the next verse, she found herself calming down.

 _Give me grace, give me strength_

 _I can't do this alone_

 _Show me when, show me where to go_

 _In the end, I want to stand_

 _By your side, no regrets_

 _And give it all to love you_

 _Like you love me_

 _Here and now_

 _I surrender all my life  
_

 _I take this vow  
_

 _And abandon me tonight  
_

 _No more going down and up  
_

 _And down so selfishly  
_

 _No more going up and down  
_

 _And up, you take the lead  
_

 _I don't want to live for me  
_

 _I don't want to live for me_

 _To want you like you want me_

 _To know you like you know me_

 _To love you like you love me_

 _Here and now_

 _I surrender all my life_

 _I take this vow_

 _And abandon me tonight_

 _Here and now  
_

 _I surrender all my life  
_

 _I take this vow  
_

 _And abandon me tonight_

 _Here and now_

 _I surrender all my life  
_

 _I take this vow  
_

 _And abandon me tonight  
_

 _No more going down and up  
_

 _And down so selfishly  
_

 _No more going up and down  
_

 _And up, you take the lead  
_

 _I don't want to live for me  
_

 _I don't want to live for me._

Chloe finished her shower, jumping into her much preferred colour of turquoise, even if you would think yellow was, she wore it daily because the colour is in trend, and she could never be seen in outdated clothes.

Her full outfit consisted of a plain white long sleeve, with a V-neck cut. She also wore a pair of turquoise Bonds sweatpants, the pants tighten slightly at the ankles, leading into her simple, white, ankle socks.

She walked into her room, pulling the drawstring on her trackies into a neat bow, when her TV suddenly turned on, scaring her.

'We have breaking news, coming live from the studio.' The women on the TV said loudly.

'A new akuma has been spotted about 15 minutes from the the park in the centre of town.' The woman finished her sentence as the screen cut to a video of the akuma, it looked quite dangerous, shooting it's laser beams right at innocent people.

'We don't have much information yet, besides it's extremely dangerous and we strongly advise you stay away, it can destroy pretty much anything the laser beams touch.'

Chloe knew the akuma wasn't that close but it still worried her, especially after watching the live video of the akuma running around destroying anything it could. But then basically bolted out of her room as the akuma shot a laser at the house of the young artist in her class.

* * *

She threw on a pair of white fluffy slippers and a simple black cardigan. Not bothering to straighten her hair, or even put it up. Her hair had started to dry as she ran towards where the akuma had been spotted, it was naturally quite curly and was going everywhere as she ran. Lucky for her it didn't stick to her lipstick, seen her makeup washed off in the shower. As she came to a stop, she saw Nathaniel's house, it was crumbled into a pile of rubble.

"NATHANIEL! CAROL! JENA! MISS BUSTIER!" Chloe yelled frantically as she ran up to the house. Only to find the three girls, two of them on the ground crying and Miss Bustier digging at the rubble, cradling her arm.

"Miss Bustier! What are you doing your arm is clearly broken!" Chloe said in an annoyed tone.

"I don't care! Nathaniel still in there!" She yelled, still digging at the broken house.

"what..." Chloe said under her breath, looking up the shambled home.

"He was sitting on the small over hang out his window, when the house started to fall, h-he couldn't get out on time." Miss Bustier before falling into a ball and started crying. Chloe looked at her dumbfounded for a moment, before looking up at the house that was almost perfect mear hours ago.

"Stay here, I'll be back." Chloe said determined. Throwing her cardigan on the ground, running up the rubble of the house, reaching the top.

"NATHANIEL! CAN YOU HEAR ME!? NATHANIEL!" Chloe yelled at the top of her lungs. She was quiet, hoping for a reply, but to no avail. She fell to the ground, her head touching the crumbled roof tiles.

"Nathaniel, dam it. I'm such an ass." Chloe said, not even she had realised, she run out looking like a mess just to check if a person she was supposed to be mad at was ok.

"someone h-elp, I- I-m stuck." A voice whispered with a cough. Chloe gasped, she moved toward the voice. She moved a piece of the broken house, only to find a vibrant red streak.

* * *

End of chapter.

Sooo, I'm pretty proud of this chapter and even if some would agrue about Chloe going out like that, she's rude and snobby but she was raised to be like that and I believe in heat of the moment situations, she wouldn't even realise she did it. Also I'm more likely to update every second weekend because that when I'm not busy. Till next time.


	5. An Extra Gift

Not much to say, except I'm writing this, so I can tell myself I did something other sleep all day. Also I'm pretty sure this is slowly turing into like a song sorta thing, but what can I say, songs inspire me and fit stories with great context. On with the story.

 **An Extra Gift.**

 **Chapter 5.**

* * *

Moving more plaster from where the cry for help came from, she found yet another streak of blissful red locks. Removing piece after piece of rubble, it had been no more than a minute and she had uncovered his head and shoulders. She knew she wouldn't be able to lift the rubble on his torso, the one that kept him from getting up, but she also knew it was better than nothing. Chloe looked at him, his head turned to her as much as possible.

"Nathaniel!, are you okay? Nothing broken? " Chloe said, a little louder than she wanted to admit.

"No, I managed to get into a safe-ish position before it came down, it's just I can't move because of the rubble, but I think Ladybug will fix it all soon."

"Oh thank god." Chloe breathed.

"Not that I'm not grateful and everything for saving me, enough so that I can breathe properly, but... who are you? I mean you look familiar but?" Nathaniel asked with genuine curiousoity, leaving Chloe to blink at him in confusion for a few seconds.

"Nathaniel? It's me, did something hit your head?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but that still doesn't answer my question about who you ar... wait." Nathaniel stared at Chloe for a moment. His face going from confusion to shock and finally disbelief.

"Chloe?" He asked, carefully.

"Duh, who else would it be?" Chloe said, with obvious confliction of her emotions, about the situation.

"Sorry. You... you arrr just look different is all."

"Look different? How do I look different? I'm the one and only Chloe."

"Yeah I know, it's just... I don't think I've ever seen you not wear yellow this year and never in my life, I could've guessed you had curly hair, also the no makeup look is new."

"What are you talk..." Chloe realised what he was referring to, she looked down her own outfit and remembering the quick glance she took in the mirror as she putting on her cardigan. She flew her hands in front of her face and turned around.

"Ahhh, I can't believe I left the house like this!" Chloe yelled at herself.

"Yeah, I never thought anyone had seen you without a full face of makeup." Nathaniel joked, trying to lighten the mood. Unfortunately Chloe didn't realise the joke.

"Well I'm sorry, I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard about the akuma, I didn't have time have time to dress properly before the akuma had shot at your house. I ran straight here and..."

"You ran staight here?" Nathaniel asked, making Chloe realise her mistake. She was about to defend herself when a faint 'Miraculous Ladybug' could be heard from a distance. Before she knew it, she was in Nathaniel's room and standing a little to close for comfort. She could almost feel his breath and his uncovered feet touch her white socks. She quickly moved back.

"I have to go home, bye." She's said, running out the door. Also running past the other inhabitants of the house and making her way home.

* * *

 _I Painted you a picture_

 _Picture full of light_

 _Includes a heavy memory_

 _Memory so bright_

 _I can't change your thoughts, my dear_

 _I can't change your fears_

 _But if you want I'll travel near_

 _To make it disappear._

Nathaniel's alarm was going off. He stretched and groaned at the pain, Ladybug had fixed all the main body injuries he may of had, but he was still sore. Groggily he shuffled over to his closest, grabbed his normal clothes and a towel, he headed straight for the shower.

Turnning on the water and opening the curtain in the bathroom so that the first rays of sun light would enter when it rose. He would normally get up this early, alway trying to catch the sunrise. He used to hate mornings, always so cold and the skys colours always changed to fast, he could never concentrate on it. It would be blue and in a blink of an eye it would be red. Not until his father's passing, he realised how truthful his words had been.

'My boy, remember this, if you remember nothing other from this trip, sunrises are a beautiful thing.'

'Dad, I would hardly call this a trip. You woke me up at five in the morning, making me climb onto the roof, only to see the sky change colour.'

'Yes, exactly my point, just listen to me.'

'Okay then.' A younger Nathaniel scoffed.

'You see through the whole day the sky will consist of 3 colours blue, white and grey. And through the night the sky will stay a deep blue, black and a few causal white dots. However the sky at sunrise will do whatever it pleases. Through the day and night it has to stay the same colour, it becomes so boring that when it can finally do as it wishes, it will bounce light and colour, every which way.'

'Dad, the sky isn't a person it can't control the colours, hell a person can't even control the colours.'

'Ahhh, that's where you're wrong. It's celebrating. You see at sunset we watch and appreciate, the sky did it's job and it's having it freedom before it has to continue it's work. But at sunrise is where we must really appreciate is artwork, it's masterpiece. It's willing to through the same thing, same palette of boring colours, just so we can see, so we have our own light and can make our own masterpieces. But what's a masterpiece with out people to look at it? The longer you look at the artwork the more details you notice, it's the same with the sky's masterpiece, the longer you appreciate it, the better it will look.' The almost mysterious looking man said.

'That is stupid, the sky's the sky, it's not an artwork. Can I please go back to bed now? It's the weekend for crying out loud.' The young Nathaniel whines, the older man sighed but smiled.

'Of course. I must finish packing for Australia anyway.' A cough escaping his mouth, towards the end of his sentence. 'I'm hoping to make it back before the school holidays, so I can spend some more time with you all.' The father smiled at his son that was looking up at him.

But of course he didn't make it back before the holidays, in fact Nathaniel spent most of the holidays meeting different inheritance lawyers with his mother.

Nathaniel often looked back at the conversation and wondered if it was that night which inspired him to do art, ever so subtly at the time.

He turned off the water, he dryed off and put on his everyday wear, checking he had his phone, pencil case and sketchbook. He went down stairs for breakfast, finishing it rather quickly.

* * *

The soft electric guitar and drums started to play, along with a visable rhythm.

 _Oh father tell me_

 _Do we get what we deserve?_

 _Ohhh We get what we deserve_

 _And way down we g..._

The music stopped abruptly, as Chloe hit the stop button.

"Ughh, Monday already!?" She groaned.

Chloe was not a morning person, more of a night owl. She could never seem to get enough motivation in the mornings, it definitely didn't help her room only got afternoon sun. She'd often watch the sunset from her balcony, she kinda related to it, in a weird way. You would have the blue and if wait long enough you'll see multiple other colours and finally it settles into a dark colour, not as much light to help seem brighter than it is, but still beautiful in its own sense. Chloe had her blue layer, the one that seemed brighter from the other lights of money, power and fame. If you put up with long enough you would start to break through, finally you could find her not so bright reality but looking at the different stars long enough and you'll find the beauty.

She groaned again, knowing she had to get up. After a long mental battle, she got up and finished her morning routine, about two and half hours later. Getting ready to leave the house she checked her bag.

Touchup bag, check

Phone, check

Pen, check

Hair ties, check

And the last thing she had grabbed, her lyric notebook.

* * *

Nathaniel is usually there early because of his mother. When he walked in this morning only to see Juleka.

"Hey Juleka." Nathaniel said sitting next to her, like he did every morning until Rose arrived.

"Nathaniel! I'm so glad you're ok, I saw the news." The girl said letting down her ponytail, she wore in the early morning, because there wasn't as many people around to make her feel self conscious.

"Thanks Jule, but I'm just a little sore, is all." Nathaniel said looking over her shoulder to see she was working on her own project.

"How's the project with Rose doing?" He asked.

"It's going quite well actually, I think we will get a good mark for this. How about you and Chloe? Is it as bad as you thought?"

"Well... it's hard to keep her going work for more than a hour but if have breaks every so often and if I can deal with the constant mood swings, I'm pretty sure we'll get good marks as well."

"True." Juleka laughed, as she turned to see two blondes enter the room.

Nathaniel watched Rose say hello to Juleka as he returned to his own seat. He also noticed Chloe had not been followed in by Sabrina and also she was heading not her seat but to his.

"I probably shouldn't of run off on you yesterday and treated you the way I have been the last couple days, so I got a new sketchbook on the way to school." Chloe said, pulling a few things out of her bag to find it.

"Oh, it's ok Chloe." Nathaniel said calmly, knowing this is probably one of the only times he would hear Chloe 'apologise' to anyone.

He felt the table vibrating, only to see Chloe's phone ringing on the other side of it, he only caught a glimpse of the contact name 'Sabrina' before Chloe started packing up her things again. He smiled weakly at her and he revived a nod back.

Nathaniel watched Chloe walk out the door phone in hand, techniquely they didn't have to be in class for another half an hour but he decided to stay. He looked over at the sketchbook, that's something he can do to past the time, draw. Picking it up, he saw another book underneath it. Nathaniel put the sketchbook down and picked up the other one, setting back down, this time in front of him. He opened it, only to find in cursive writing, the words 'Lyric Book'.

* * *

End of Chapter

Ok so after the next chapter I'm gonna try and not do as many song things, but no promises and sorry for the cliffhangers but it will help me write the next chapter because I hate cliffhangers too. Also I'm kinda feeling self conscious that I'm making the story go to fast? I don't know please leave your reviews and tell me your thoughts. Till next time.

Also real quick. Cause copyright worry's

Forest Fire- Axel Flóvent.

Way down we go- Kaelo.


	6. I Need To Do Something

Sorry for taking so long to update, I had to take some time off when I hurt my wrist, when I fell over rollerblading and then I... just couldn't write anything after the new season two episodes came out...if you haven't seen them, go watch them now... sooo good, but don't worry, no spoilers here. Although, if you have seen them, you'll understand that I just...nope, okay. On with the story.

* * *

 **I Need To Do Something.**

 **Chapter 6.**

"Lyric book?" Nathaniel whispered. He breathed heavily, deciding in that moment he would only read one of the songs, but if it got too personal he would stop. Carefully turning the page, although the slightest bit of pressure would tear the paper.

 _Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise  
Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised  
Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it  
Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it._

Nathaniel felt as though he could only read these words. Like the words had found a way to put themselves on repeat. He... he had never thought about the possibility Chloe didn't like all the attention, well obviously she did. However, even the biggest celebrity's who were grown adults and had been dealing with it for years, got sick of it sometimes. Chloe was just a teenager, like everyone else in the class, a snobby one, but still a teen. He had thought about the stories Rose, Alix and Juleka had told him about Chloe when they were much younger. It hadn't been more than a week from when her father had won mayor for the first time. The five year old girl who only been in the spotlight for about two days and everyone had gone from teaching her basic life skills to saying 'you don't need to do that, your daddy's the mayor.' Maybe that's why she constantly was using that excuse? She had been brought up being told that she didn't have to do things because of her father's title. He wasn't afraid to admit, once or twice he had wondered if Chloe knew about all the people that complain about her when she's not around. She had a habit of telling people that everyone loved her, but maybe, just maybe... could it be a coping mechanism? If someone had been called 'rude' 'snobby' 'obnoxious' 'mean' (the list goes on...) for years, behind their back, their self esteem would more than likely be affected. Though Chloe couldn't afford for her self esteem to falter, especially after so many years of being called these things. People might think she's just looking for more attention than she already has...

* * *

Nathaniel had to work on the project by himself that day, the principal had come in briefly after the bell went, saying something about Chloe not feeling to well after losing something important. Even though Chloe wasn't there too disrupt him, he didn't actually get much work done.

* * *

Grunting as he sat on his bed, he pulled his phone out of the front pocket of his bag, hesitating, he shot a quick text to Sabrina, asking about Chloe's number. At first the girl refused to give out the blondes number, but after assuring her it was important, she gave in. At this point Nathaniel was sure he was the only one in the class that didn't have Chloe's number, maybe it was because he didn't care much for those things, but they're working together at the moment, so it was a little strange. Hesitating, yet again, he sent a text to said blonde.

'Hey Chloe, it's Nathaniel, I asked Sabrina for your number because I overheard the principal saying you went home because you lost something important? I don't know if that's true, but you left a book on my desk this morning, I only read the cover page, to figure out what it was.' Nathaniel reads over the text. Since when had he become the lying type? Ugh, he needed to stop, he definitely didn't want to start becoming like his old self again. Pressing send, he locked it and began to set it down again, when it buzzed. The notifications said he had a text from Chloe Bourgeois. What else did he expect? The girl was always on her phone and probably had the typing speed of a lightning bolt.

'What did it say?' Was her simple response.

'A lyric book.' He replied just as simply.

'Oh, thank god, I was having a panic attack about losing it. Ahaha'

Nathaniel was about to reply back when a video chat request made his phone buzz. But the name that showed up was 'Chloe Bourgeois'. Even though he was talking to her, it shocked him, and he to drop his phone. The catch had caused his thumb to slide across the screen. When he turned his phone around, he realised he had answered.

"Ah shit didn't mean to call. Hang up, hang up. Stupid phone! Work." Chloe voice said, though it sounded a bit dry.

"Dammit, didn't mean to answer." Nathaniel said, at the same time. Both let out a weak laugh, when Nathaniel noticed two things, one, she was staring, not that he was surprised, he looked incredibly different at the moment. Before sitting on his bed, he had done the longer part of his hair into a man bun, the pieces at the front only slightly falling out, a pencil tucked behind his ear, making him look more sophisticated. Only after saying those things in his head had he realised... he wasn't wearing a shirt. Surprising enough, he was quite tanned and the lighting from his window was directly on him. Quickly he moved his phone up, so the camera could only show his face. Chloe looked away, maybe somewhat embarrassed. However, when she did this, the afternoon sun in her room caused her eyes to catch all the light and Nathaniel could see evidence of... crying.

"Have you... have you been crying?" He said without thinking. Chloe eyes widened in shock and her shoulders stiffened. Quickly she turned her head towards her phone and that's when Nathaniel's phone screen turned to his home screen, signifying she had hung up.

Even though the sight of Chloe crying wasn't 'new' nowadays, it made him think. He used to think she had nothing to cry about besides having shoes that weren't in season. However, if he had a rough past, maybe, she did too, just hidden away from everyone and everything.

* * *

It was now Sunday and as promised Nathaniel grabbed his laptop from his desk and pulled up face time, calling Juleka, Rose, Mylène and Ivan. Everyone answered and they talked about the most random things, from toothbrushes to the Eiffel Tower. However, as time went on, some left and by five thirty pm, only him and Juleka remained.

"So Nate, is Chloe still not as bad as you thought?" Juleka said, snapping Nathaniel out of his thoughts.

"I... I don't how much I should say but... I'm kinda worried about her, Jule." Nathaniel sighed.

"Worried? Why would you need to worry about Chloe? She's got everything she needs."

"Well... I've got to know her over the week and on Friday... she left a book on my desk by accident."

"How can she 'accidentally' leave something on your desk? You sit at opposite ends of the classroom. Actually, now that I think about it, she wasn't even here most of the day"

"Well, she's been trying not to be bitchy Chloe for most of the week, I think. Anyway, she ran off on me the other day and on Friday, she said a classic Chloe 'apology' and gave me a sketchbook, but under the sketchbook there was another book, that she didn't mean to leave there. I didn't know what is was and when I opened it it said 'Lyric Book' on the page. Even though I'm not proud of it, I read a few lines of the first song and I think she's having more trouble than we think."

"What did it say?" Juleka asked, choosing not to bother telling off Nathaniel about reading someone else's stuff, because being honest she was curious herself. Nathaniel paused briefly, not sure whether to tell her about it, although decided to, seeing he very much trusted Juleka.

" _Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise_

 _Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised_

 _Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_

 _Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it."_

"Really? I guess that sounds kinda serious, and as much as my head is screaming she probably doesn't deserve it, I think you should talk to her about it or make her feel better."

"Yeah, I... I guess you're right. I'll give it a go."

* * *

End of Chapter

Again, sorry about the late update. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because I've got some essays due soon but I'll try. Till next time.


End file.
